It is known within the art that the resistance of an insulating matrix loaded with conductive particles decreases as the volume of conductive particles relative to the volume of the matrix increases. For example, as reported in Shaul M. Aharoni, "Electrical Resistivity of a Composite of Conducting Particles in an Insulating Matrix," 43 Journal of Applied Physics 2463 (1972), which is hereby incorporated by reference, when the volume percent of conductive particles (defined as the volume of the conductive particles as a percentage of the volume of the matrix) for one particular composition is between approximately ten and twenty percent, the resistivity of the insulating matrix decreases substantially logarithmically. The Aharoni reference describes an experiment in which samples of a polymeric material are prepared such that each is loaded with a different amount of a metal material. The resistance of each material is then measured to ultimately derive the observed relationship between volume percent of conductive particles and resistance of the insulating matrix.
This phenomenon has subsequently been observed in other environments, as is shown by the research reported in Li Li and James E. Morris, "Electrical Conduction Models for Isotropically Conductive Adhesive Joints," IEEE Transactions on Components, Packaging, and Manufacturing Technology, Part A, Volume 20, Number 1, March 1997. However, it is not believed that the observed relationship has been put to useful technological applications. A significant limitation in doing so is the manner in which the Aharoni experiment is conducted. Each different sample of polymeric material, once loaded with conductive filler particles, yields an unchanging and nondynamic resistivity. Although interesting from a purely scientific standpoint to derive the observed relationship between volume percent of conductive particles and resistance of the polymeric material, this permanence in resistivity makes the phenomenon less than practical for useful applications. This may be a reason why useful innovations relying on the phenomenon is believed to not abundantly exist.